Because I Care
by HPpercygirl
Summary: James/Lily. Can't say much or it'll give it away. More information in the intro! Please read  :


**A Very Important, Long, and Informative Author Note: So, as it says on my profile, I also write FFs on , under the screen name of **_**Syd (:**_**. I have this one posted on there, along with a few others. I wanted to post this one here because it's my favorite HP one-shot that I've written. I really like HP, and I haven't posted one of my HP FFs here and I wanted to, so I chose this one.**

**But you guys didn't ask for a back story, so I'll get on with it. This is about James Potter and Lily Evans back in their fifth year at school, after they have taken their OWLs. (Check out **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; Snape's Worst Memory**_** for further details). **

**As always, I like to hear your thoughts on my writing, good or bad! But please, if you have some constructive criticism, be nice about it (:**

**Oh! The title isn't mine, one of my friends on snitchseeker, Miss Dee, thought of it for me, so the credit goes to her.**

**And now… **_**Because I Care.**_

"James Potter!"

Lily Evans was not happy – that much was evident. Her hair whipped back from her face as she burst through the portrait hole and into the common room. James looked up from his game of Wizard's Chess with Sirius and had the gall to look surprised.

"Really, Lily, There's no need to yell."

She had to remind herself that she was a Prefect and that she would not be a very good example if she hexed James in front of a group of first years.

"Why did you constantly have to bully Severus?"

She was now standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, blocking his view of the chessboard.

"Snivelly?" James snorted. Lily glared at him, raising her eyebrows. She heard a small explosion of chess pieces behind her.

"Oh, come on," James shook his head. "He deserved it, Lils–"

"Don't call me 'Lils.'"

"–Lily. He brought it on himself."

How did she know that this would be his excuse? "Of _course_ he did, James. You _never_ do _anything_ wrong."

"I'm not saying I didn't do it, I'm saying he got what he needed to get."

"Did he _really _need you to bully him just for the fun of it? You don't need to hex him every single time you see him.

"Okay, but I couldn't just stand around and listen to him calling you a–"

She held up a hand; she didn't want him to go on. Yes, he had been a jerk to bully him just because. But after he had called her a – well, she had honestly wanted to hex him herself. And now… she couldn't even find it in herself to keep yelling at him.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, James." She said finally. James shrugged.

"I didn't just do it for you. Snivellus–"

"Severus."

"–Snape needs to stop calling people that, no matter who they are or who their family is."

Lily tried to look angry as she closed her eyes, thinking. James really had a point, but she couldn't tell him that he did. So she gave up and left the common room. She heard James shout and Sirius yelp, but she didn't look back.

The Fat Lady's portrait slammed shut; Lily ignored the woman's complaints. She had planned on getting as far from the Gryffindor common room as she could, but that plan soon fell through, and she ended up sinking onto the floor just down the corridor.

"You kids need to be careful with my portrait!" screamed the Fat Lady. "I have _feelings _you know!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

Lily's eyes widened when she heard James' voice. She looked up, startled when she saw him facing away from her, searching for something.

"Lily?" he called, looking around as if expecting her to pop out of nowhere. "Evans?"

"James," Lily answered. He looked around – hearing her, but not seeing her. "Potter!"

He started, and then turned toward her. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. "Lily!" he exclaimed. He hurried over to her, plopping down on the floor in front of her, sitting so close that their knees were touching.

"Why did you run off?" he asked, locking his gaze with her green-eyed stare.

"Wh-what?"

"You know what." He answered shortly. Lily looked away from him and down at her hands, which were clasped together in her lap.

"I couldn't argue with you anymore."

She kept looking down, fighting the urge to look at James. She had a feeling he would be smug, but when he spoke, his voice was quiet and soft.

"I'm not sorry that I stood up for you," he told her. "I'm sorry for picking on him, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop after what he said. I really, _really_ hate that word that he called you. You're not that only one that he has called it, either."

"He only called me a mudblood that once – today."

Lily's voice had been barely more than a whisper, and she heard James gasp.

"Please don't say that." He mumbled. He raised a hand, lifted her chin with a finger. "You're a _muggle-born, _Lily. There is nothing bad about that. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

When Lily finally looked up, she was biting her lip. "Sev calls all muggle-borns names, James."

"I know." He nodded. "And when I heard him call you that name, I … yeah. I wasn't happy." They were both silent for a moment. Lily looked over at James, who was staring at her.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"For hexing Snivelly?"

"For caring." With that, she stood up. As she walked by, she brushed a hand across James' hair. He closed his eyes at the touch, and then Lily was gone.


End file.
